The genious with a fatal flaw
by Darth Sami
Summary: a short tragedy with a man with a will to ride freely


The Genius with a fatal flaw

The best Mechanic his name is Manic, he has been the best with fixing things that involve machines. Every time someone's car breaks down he is the man to fix it, the problem is that with all the skills and intelligences that he has he can't manage to get enough money to get a car of his own. In his shop he has so much spare parts and has a plan to relieve himself of this handicap of having to getting a ride or riding the bus to his shop. His looks in the newspaper one day while he was getting some coffee and noticed that someone was selling their junk that was stored and was very cheap. So Manic went and visited the person selling all his junk , after looking around he could not find anything of use. One thing caught his eye was a pile of junk covered by a blanket. "what is that?" Manic said "Oh that is nothing but the skeleton of an old motorcycle. Manic's eyes lit up in excitement , "Let me see it!" pulling off the blanket. "YES!" Manic said. "This is exactly what I am looking for! How much do you want for it?" he began to say impatiently. "For that piece of junk?...2 dollars" he said totally uninterested. "I WILL HAVE IT!" he said whipping out his wallet and giving the junk dealer 2 dollars. Then he took all the necessary steps and took the bike skeleton to his shop. Then he worked on it days, breaks, and nights, on end every little free time he had he would devote it to working on the motorcycle in making it shinny ordering the parts and the final step was to find a good motor to put in the motorcycle. He searched and search for a nice good priced motor to be able to synchronies with the motorcycle. He happened to search Ebay and found the perfect one to put on it. Meanwhile the order of the motor was coming he decided to make the bike as good as new, giving it new wheels and stainless steel handle bars, new pedals, fixing up the rusted part, putting a new coat of cleanness on it. He then painted it with a red and flames on it, then put ornaments like skulls and all this hardcore stuff on it that made it look like a very expensive bike that one would pay a million dollars for it. When he was finally done with it he realized the shipment of the motor had not arrived yet. He could not believe after all he was doing to it, it had not arrived yet and he began to grow impatient. Now that it was taking longer than he expected he began to go to work more angry and would bash in the door of his shop and work violently. Then that day when he got home he noticed the package of the motor had arrived. He quickly picked it up and opened the motor and swiftly installed it in the motorcycle. He could not believe how fast and unbelievable the motorcycle looked completed. He got the key and turned it on and the rumble of the motorcycle coming to life overwhelmed the man and got a rush of intensity that he had been longing for his whole life, building a creation that was successful and came to life. Then he pushed on the accelerator and the bike began to move in the direction he was commanding. He felt like for once in his life he was in the control he was looking for and drove him to build this. He rode off of the garage and began to feel the wind in his face, and got a sense of freedom. He then began to show off his creation and visited his family and friends, they all were left in awe as they saw the creation bike he had built and hope ferocious it was. He thought it was natural that the bike had a form of violent or ferociousness because of the motor but he forgot to check the reaction of when he turned it on and to check that the tubes and wires were not coming lose. On day as he was on his way to work he turned on the bike and it started up and he rode it to the entrance but there was a problem , the tank had become overheated. He wanted to show off the power of the bike and accelerated to the max but before he could cool it down the bike exploded and it was the last thrill he ever had.


End file.
